


Jar of Hearts

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [10]
Category: American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bets, Bottom Sarah, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous Lily, First Time, Happy Ending, Innocent Sarah, Lies, Lily at first isn't great, Non-Famous Sarah, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Top Lily, broken trust, famous/non-famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.





	Jar of Hearts

Lily was going to be late to the meet and greet with her fans, but that didn't stop her manager. She knew exactly what he was going to say to her, but she wasn't going to listen to any of it.

“Lily, I'm pretty sure that you know why I want to talk before you went in there with your co-stars,” he sighed, and she couldn't help but laugh.

“Of course, I'm not an idiot,” She rolled her eyes at him, while she could hear everyone cheering for their favorite actors. “Can we get this conversation over with?”

“What I wanted to say was, do not Get involved with another fan. You really hurt that one fan, what was her name?”

“Don't you bring her up, she was a slut. I just gave her what she wanted.” Lily shrugged as if the whole situation was nothing.”

“Her name was Rachel, and you and I both know that's not the truth. You got her to believe for three months that you loved her. When we all knew you used her.” he snapped, but Lily laughed.

“You and I both know that I did hera favor. I made her famous!” Lily snapped back.

“For all the wrong reasons.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lily rolled her eyes.

“All I'm saying, do not try to do it again, Lily, please.” he said pleaded.

“I'll do whatever I want, and if I find a girl that sparks my interest, I'll talk to her.” Lily snapped, before grabbing two mini waters off the table.

Ignoring her manager, she walked to the next room where Evan and Taissa were signing autographs and greeting fans. She saw her spot, and the fans who were in her line cheered when they saw her.

+++

She greeted, hugged, and signed autographs for what felt a million people. But Lily didn't mind it. As the lines died down, she was about to take a break, when a beautiful young woman walked to her table. Lily smiled at her, and she shyly smiled back.

“Hey, may I get an autograph?” she asked politely, and Lily really liked that.

“Of course, what's the name, beautiful?” Lily asked with a wink, and the woman blushed.

“S-Sarah.” She stuttered from embarrassment, and Lily reached in her bag to grab a sticky note.

She could feel Sarah's eyes watch as she wrote down her number on the sticky note. “This is also for you, beautiful, I'm having a get together in my hotel suite in the fancy hotel down the street. I'd love for you to come and hangout with me. Call me around eight tonight, and I'll give you my room number.”

“W-wait, you're serious, Lily?” she asked, obviously in shock.

“Of course I'm serious, you were very polite to me.” Lily smiled, and Sarah smiled back at her.

“Th-thank you so much! I'll definitely call you!” she said, and Lily hugged her.

“I'll be waiting.” She said before Sarah walked away.

+++

Walking back to the other room, Taissa was already there with Evan. With a laugh, Taissa asked, “You seriously invited that girl to our little party?”

“It's only gonna be for the night,” Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing a bag of chips.

“I call BS on that.” Taissa laughed, but Evan stayed quiet.

“Yeah? Let's make a bet. Hundred says that she fall in love with me.” Lily said, and Evan shook his head.

“Seriously? This again?” he asked before taking a bite out of his piece of pizza.

“This time will be different, I'm not going to have sex with her until she's ready.”

“Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.”


End file.
